poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return back to the village and fight Zeebad/Reimprison Zeebad
This is how return to the village and fight Zeebad and reimprison Zeebad goes in The Beeps Meet Doogal. gang heads on Teeny Beep: We're nearly there. Yuk Beep: Ah, hey! Brainy Beep: Is Bertram Sunset's bodyguard now? Bossy Beep: That's secondary. sees something Doogal: Oh, no. Look! gathers the diamonds Zeebad: One two three... gang arrives Beep Beep: Zeebad! Zeebad: How did you get back alive? Teeny Beep: We had to do it. For our friends. Your evil plot ends here! Zeebad: Don't worry. You did arrive just in time for the finale! the diamonds So long, sunshine. holds a sock to his face Zeebad: Ugh. the sock away Let me do something. shoots the diamonds and fires a beam at the sun making it freeze Smelly Beep: You may try and complete your task, Zeebad. But we will never surrender! his friends, Doogal and the others Attack! Dyaln: Eat this, you jack in a box freak! a snowball at him Zeebad: You! Beeps got nervous Zeebad: Take a chill pill, Rabbit! at him Beeps dodges the blast then one of them hit Ermintrude’s tail, causing her to scream and break the ice a little Doogal: Wait a second. That's it! Ermintrude! Sing! Sing as loud as you can! Ermintrude: You want me to be quiet and now you want a concert? Are you crazy?! Teeny Beep: Come on! Do as he says! Ermintrude: It's the end of the world, not karaoke night! Brian the Snail: Just do it, Ermintrude! Ermintrude: Ugh. Fine. and Zeebad covers his ears Zeebad: Ahh! Who triggered the emergency broadcast system?! ice starts to crack Smelly Beep: over the noise It's working! diamonds split and the ice breaks apart Zeebad: What?! moose is free from the ice diamonds land and the gang grabs them Teeny Beep: Shell loaded. Zeebad: Take this! Yuk Beep: Brain, stop the beam while we hold him off! nods stops the beam Dylan: Let's do this! tried to run but, bumps into an ice. The yellow diamond falls Brainy Beep: Dylan! It's coming to you! Dylan: Right! sees it Dylan: Right! pulls out his guitar from the ice and uses it as a baseball bat and the diamond is in the roundabout Zeebad: I didn't escape just to beaten again! diamond falls Smelly Beep: I got it! I got it! Zeebad: No! It is mine! Beep pushes Zeebad then kicks the diamond to the roundabout Teeny Beep: Two to go! Zeebad: This is not over! catches Brian and the diamond flies out Teeny Beep: Nice catch, Zeebad. Now for the final... diamond falls on the ground Doogal: Diamond? Zeebad: Touch it and you join Megatron in the Allspark! Bossy Beep: You don't scare me! You are mean to Wallflower Blush by calling her "Invisible Girl". Beep Beep: And tried to turn her into a Trixicon named "Invis-o-Trix". Now, the tables have turned and she won't make the same mistake twice. Smelly Beep: Who's Invis-o-Trix? Bossy Beep: We'll explain later just grab the diamond before Zeebad gets his grubby hands on it. Doogal: I'll do it. I got us into this mess and I'll get us out. races for it tries to stop him dodges several blasts and gets the diamond tries again but to no avail runs to the roundabout puts the final diamond in it's slot starts to unfreeze Zeebad: Oh no! is sucked back into the roundabout Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts